Secret Love
by serena-kahn
Summary: Sam and Jack admit their love over dinner.


Title: Secret Love  
  
Author: Serena K  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Sam/Jack   
  
Summary: Sam and Jack admit their love over a bar.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters of Stargate are mine! MINE! HAHAAAAAAA!  
  
Notes: I want to thank my beta reader for spell checking and looking for grammar and plot holes and my dog because he is cute!  
  
This is my frst ever fanfic, I hope you like it! (or I will kill you! Hehehe)  
  
Feedback: SEND FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111 SAMANDJACK4EVA!!!!  
  
~~~~^~~~~  
  
The team sat at the bar in the club one night waiting for their drinks and food to come to the table where they were sitting because they had just ordered something to consumate. Jack was sitting next to Daniel and Teal'c was next to Sam but the other two team members did not realise that they were in love because they hid it so well and there were regulations against that sort of thing anyway nontheless.   
  
//~~**I really love her I wonder if she knows how I really feel but I hope that one day we can be together.**~~// thought Jack as he waited for his food to consumate while he stared into Sam's eyes secretly.  
  
Sam stirred her drink which was shaken but not stirred because it was a martini and she was waiting for her food and thinking secretly about her hidden love for Jack which was regulated by Air Force rules and she was waiting to consumate with her food. Jack was wearing a shirt.  
  
//~~**Wow I really like how the cotton in his shirt really brings out his corneas they look so calm and deep and green like a pool that I can dive into and swim in the deep depths of them while his hands run over my...**~~// Sam coughed into her martini and stirred it in surprise. //~~**Oh my GOD!!! Where did that thought come from?!?!?? ???**~~// wondered Sam in shocked surprise as she stirred her drink.   
  
Daniel turned to Sam from across the bar and looked at her funnily in a suspicious way. So did Teal'c. "Major Carter are you airtight?" inferred the Jaffa as he too consumated for his food. "Yeah Sam you look a little bit flushed...like the sunshine on a lobster's back during a summer day." Added Daniel poetically.   
  
Sam coughed into her drink and consumated her martini. Everyone consumated their food. "No of course not Daniel!" Sam's rhodium blue eyes darted over to the Colonel's quickly without getting caught in their warm iridescent depths with flecks of green. Jack licked his lips and consumated some of his chicken. Sam felt a tingling in her lower bowel and watched his teeth do ludicrous things to the chicken. Sam coughed up the rest of her martini and decided that enough was enough. Standing up on her legs rapturously, she reached across the table and pulled the chicken from his debaucherous teeth and swept the plates off the table! Jack's heart beat faster as suddenly he was hauled out of his chair and pulled into a scandalous kiss filled with passion and love.  
  
Teal'c and Daniel ceased to consumate their nourishment and gaped cavernously at their team mates who were making out in the middle of the bar on top of the table like a pair of Rigalean Mongeese. Suddenly Teal'c jumped up and squeed and said to Daniel, "It is about time, is it not, DanielJackson?!?!!!?? ???" to which Daniel nodded happily and agreed.   
  
After ten minutes of intercoupling, the star crossed lovers pulled apart and grinned happily.  
  
"I love you Sam!" cried Jack uproariously as he wept tears of passion and joy.  
  
"I love you too Jack!" Extrapolated Sam. "I want to marry you and have your children!"  
  
"Okay Sugarpumpkin Sammie!!!" Replicated Jack. "Let's get some shotguns!"  
  
"Aw." Said Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~  
  
Ten Weeks Later  
  
Sam smiled and called Jack into her hospital room where Janet was holding their newborn triplets Daniella-Jaqueline, Teal Rosebud Anne and Georgina Serena "Sammie" Caroline. "Look honey," explained Sam, "They have your eyes!"   
  
Jack grinned and giggled as he took the babies from his Sam and cuddled them close.  
  
"I love you, Samantha Jane Amanda Carter!" He said, and then they started their life together.  
  
The end!!!!!!  
  
Please please please R&R and NO FLAMES!!! I worked really hard on this story and it's my first fanfic so be nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111 


End file.
